Daddy's Little Boy
by Wicked1226
Summary: Minato comes back when Naruto is four years old. Due to his son's treatment Minato becomes extremely protective. A twisted love story. Incest. Minato x Naruto.
1. Chapter One: Papa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ^^**

**Song: Barbara Streisand: Papa**

**Chapter One: Papa**

A **BIG** thank you to ItachiUchiha17 for editing my work in this chapter, the next and possibly all of them. You've been a massive help, so for everyone who's wondering where the grammar errors went, you know who to thank!

**Papa can you hear me?**

Somewhere in Konoha, a four year old Naruto ran through the alleyways, his small legs pumping with adrenaline in a desperate attempt to escape the mob chasing him, unfortunately for him his attempts weren't successful. What happened that night was cruel to say the least. It was the very pinnacle of human disgrace and the cries of an innocent child became the proof.

**Papa can you see me?**

Bones broke and shattered under large hands, flesh tore from bone and bruises became a commonplace on the small body. Scream after scream was pulled from his throat and ignored in place of adding more bruises to his skin. Eventually the screaming stopped as his throat became raw. The sound of a zipper opening filled the air in the final act of sickness. Small pants were ripped off the body and a child was violated brutally. If he had the strength to scream he would have, if he had strength to fight he would have but in the lack of either, he cried. His tears fell down in thick soundless drops, running down soft downy cheeks until they fell to the unforgiving pavement below.

**Papa can you find me in the night?**

He didn't notice when the man was forcibly pulled back or when he was cradled in the arms of someone far gentler. His eyes had gone blank and in a final defense he had mercifully passed out. The man holding him shook with tears as he gently stroked his hair, lovingly taking one small hand in his and kissing it.

**Papa are you near me?**

''Hush, love. Hush daddy's here now, and nothing is going to hurt you anymore.'' On the last words the man's face darkened with rage.

The mob lay dead at his feet but it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough. He had sacrificed the child he loved so dearly for a village he used to adore. He had known that he would only be gone for four years and in that time he had hoped that his beloved village would treat his baby with care. Unfortunately, he was wrong and was going to have to have a few words with Sarutobi.

However, that would have to wait as he had more important things to take care of. Gently, always gently, Minato shifted his son in his arms as he teleported home.

The Namikaze estate was still as large and well protected as he had left it. His baby hadn't been living there. No, his baby had been living in some rat infested warren known as an orphanage which had thrown him out on several occasions. He had only been back for an hour and he had learned that much from the matron. When he had finally found his child it had been too late for him.

Quietly he made a promise to the small boy in his arms.

_No one is going to hurt you again, ever._

Little did he know how far he would take that promise or how much terror he would instill to those who attempted to harm his son in any way shape or form.

**Papa can you hear me?**

Softly, he rocked the miniature blond in his arms as he pushed his own chakra into him. Naruto healed almost immediately, from the combination of his father's chakra and the fox's. His bones mended and bruises faded but the fourth knew that those wounds were nothing compared to the ones left on the inside. He bathed his baby and took note of the ribs poking out of delicateskin. The small chest heaved with the effort it took for him to breathe. The rage in him built until it boiled under his skin. Most likely he would be out for a few days, enough time for Minato to sort everything out.

In those two days, Minato was reinstated as Hokage, had yelled at Sarutobi, and had removed every single council member, personally. He had also stated a brand new and unspoken law.

_Do not hurt Uzumaki Naruto._

After that ordeal, Minato simply created a kage bushin to do the rest of the work for him as he went home to greet his son.

The smaller blonde was under the care of yet another bushin who was dispersed as soon as Minato came there.

He had been unconscious for the past two days and on the morning of the third he was finally waking. Long lashes fluttered on his cheeks as he revealed a stunning pair of blue fear filled eyes. It took him four hours to calm the child down and explain the entire situation to him. All of it. Even the part were his own father had let him down in the worst way. Minato closed his eyes and waited for the hatred and the anger that truthfully, he was completely unprepared for. It was true that he had cared for Naruto's mother but he had never loved her. It had been a political alliance more than anything. It was true he loved his village and cared for his precious people, but Minato had never loved anyone or anything like he loved his baby boy.

The hatred would sting far worse than anything; anyone could possibly do to him. So imagine his surprise when small hands reached out to hug him and a shy voice said...

''Welcome home Daddy.''

Tears filled his eyes and he clutched the small body to his own, guarding him in the sanctuary of his arms.

**Papa can you help me not be frightened?**


	2. Chapter Two: Mockingbird

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ^ ^**

**Chapter Two: Mockingbird.**

*****

*****

Two years passed in a village named Konoha, and all was silent. The wind blew and the tress swayed but there was an unusual quiet that had swept over the hidden village, an unconscious fear.

Konoha slept in peace under the protection of the Yondaime Hokage. His strength had become theirs and his protection paramount to their safety. In the dark alleyways of the Leaf Village whispers were hushed as soon as they began. They all centered around a small boy named Naruto. A boy who some believed to be a legend, such as the boogie man or the tooth fairy. His name was heard between the quiet sounds the ANBU made and his face hadn't been seen by anyone for two years.

The majority had convinced themselves he was never there and that belief had become reality. With nothing to disprove their claims the child was worse of than dead. In death there was recognition, in forgetting there was nothing.

And that was exactly what his father had no one recognized his existence, no one could take him away.

No one knew his age, and no one could really remember what he looked like. Occasionally someone still remembered his name. They would mention that he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other would nod their heads because they couldn't quite remember if that was the truth, but the words sounded right.

It was said that even the Yondaime's former student, the only one left, hadn't seen the boy. Neither had the old Hokage.

The old man had holed himself up with his family, wallowing in the guilt of his actions or rather the lack of his actions. He was also one of the few who were truly afraid of what the Yondaime was becoming when it came to the protection of his child. He couldn't quite decide if the child was better with or without his father.

Horror stories sprung from the mouths of the elite about how people disappeared, people who spoke badly of the demon child, or those who planned to eliminate the old threat. All of them conveniently went away one way or another. Eventually, enough people disappeared that those few who believed the child existed feared him. Not for anything that was his own doing but the doing of his father. The Yondaime Hokage was protecting his baby.

All who sought to harm him would meet their end, in the gaping chasm that became the Yondaime's love.

Most of the time, the beloved Yondaime was just that, beloved, kind, and endlessly gentle. He was strong and in his strength he held Konoha up. For those closest to him he hadn't changed at all, except when his son was mentioned and his smile became a little to tight. His eyes became cold and they tasted a hint of the darkness that became prevalent around the Yondaime. It was only ever a hint, as if they couldn't quite place it but it existed.

There were eyes in the walls and in a village of people trained in the art of secrecy. Secrecy was the one thing that eluded people most. No one had seen Namikaze Naruto in over two years while he lived in the village.

Something like that would usually be impossible, but the Yondaime knew how to bend people's thoughts and the safest place to hide was to convince someone that what they were looking for never existed in the first place.

Kakashi noticed the the rage his former sensei felt, but he was perhaps the only one who noticed the other end of the spectrum. He noticed the love. When the rain fell, when he ate ramen, or when he saw a particular shade of blue he would get this look in his eye. It startled Kakashi at first when he realized what it was.

It was love, deep and unconditional the love.

The kind of love that moved mountains, the kind of love that ripped people to pieces, and the kind of love that made someone build their world around the wants of another human being.

The first time Kakashi met Naruto was an accident.

An attempt had been made on the Yondaime's life and he had gone to the estate to back up his sensei only to see the broken bodies of the enemy laying dead on the floor. A small figure was curled in the arms of the fourth hokage, his slender legs splayed on either side of his father, looking innocently obscene.

He was the most beautiful thing Kakashi had seen. Soft blond hair fell loosely down his porcelain face while big blue eyes looked up at his father. They were the color of a summer's sky, deep and endless. His lips soft and plump were slick and delightfully pink. One hand clutched a stuffed bunny and the other his father's coat.

The Yondaime was stroking the small of his back in a comforting gesture and humming a song under his breath. The boy was dressed in a soft white and orange shirt that fell down his shoulder and black shorts. He was barefoot but Kakashi noted that the carpets were soft and thick beneath his boots. Slowly, Naruto lifted his head up to lay a kiss near his fathers mouth. Minato nuzzledhis hair loving and rocked him in his arms.

The scene would have been innocent, but there was something wrong in the way Minato's arms were covered in blood and Naruto's lack of reaction at having the dead men on the floor. It was as if this was normal and nothing mattered to the child but his father.

"It's okay Naru-chan, every thing's okay. Daddy got rid of the bad men.''

Minato whispered lovingly.

The Yondaime looked up at Kakashi, gracing him with a look colder than ice itself. He narrowed his eyes.

''Leave.''

It was one word but Kakashi felt the intent behind it. Never had he seen his sensei like this. Feral and dark, ready to take him down regardless of who he was. It was as if nothing else mattered to him, not even his old student. Kakashi ran and to his great shame, he couldn't stop himself from shaking, the tremors sinking through his skin and rattling him to the bones.

He couldn't get the image of the child out of his head either.

He's just like a caged bird. Kakashi mused. _But what a beautiful cage to be_

_in._

Back in the Namikaze estate Minato had disposed of the bodies and waited patiently as Naruto prepared a midnight snack for them. Cooking was something his son seemed to enjoy and he never really could deny his baby anything.

Besides, he became an incredible cook over time. Minato still supervised him while he cooked because a kitchen was a dangerous place for a six year old child.

While he waited for the pudding to finish he pondered which toy he was going to get for his baby boy next. The white teddy bear or the blue one.

_I'll just get both._

He decided, after all no amount of toys was ever enough for his baby. Never let it be said that he didn't pamper his baby boy into oblivion. He only ever bought the softest clothing for him and made sure that he had everything he could possibly want. He also taught Naru-chan to defend himself in emergencies but hopefully those would never happen.

It never crossed Minato's mind to consider the ninja academy or anything like that, after all he could get hurt.

Minato smiled as the pudding was fished and set Naruto in his lap spoon feeding him. Naruto rested on his fathers chest and sighed in content. Minato sang to him in his soft low voice, the words taking on an edge near the end.

''Hush little baby don't say a word papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mocking bird don't sing Papa's gonna give you _everything.'_'


	3. Chapter Three: Need

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Three: Need**

**Poem: Pablo Neruda. I do not love you.**

*

*

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz, or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  in secret, between the shadow and the soul.  _

_I love you as the plant that never blooms  but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.  _

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. _

_ I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  So I love you because I know no other way   that this: _

_where I does not exist, nor you,  so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

Would anyone forgive me if they knew?

Would they find a flaw in the love I held for my baby. The kind of love that drives a man to absolute madness. Would they forgive me if they knew that I loved him, not as a father, mentor, brother, or friend, but as a lover would, deep and cloying. Nearly choking him in within the confines of my love, holding his heart to mine in an iron grip.

I do not know when it started. At first sight, he was beautiful. Bloodied and broken, but lovely in spite of his injuries.

His blonde hair golden and soft to the touch. His blue eyes such and incredible shade of blue that the sky itself would be jealous.

He was always and angel, sweeter than anyone I had ever met, and so very frail. The cruelty he had faced did not take away his forgiveness or his mercy, but it took away mine. I became his sins as I murdered the things who dared to sully his flesh, and he became my mercy when he forgave me. He is all the mercy I need.

He is all the love I need, and I will protect him.

Maybe it was his voice, soft and gentle, when it woke me from my sleep that made me fall. Or the way his body would curl against mine as we slept.

Maybe it was the way he would scrunch up his nose when he thought of something unpleasant or the way he smiled, all sunshine and happiness. The way he would hug me when I returned, so filled with relief and the silent pleading in his eyes when I left. The way he made sure that I ate properly while I made sure that he was happy, or the way that he looked at me, as if I was his world, and I was in fact his world. But the look on his face, was so, very real that it drilled into me his need.

He needed me, as I him.

Maybe it was the way he worried when I became sick, or the way he tried so hard to make me get better. Maybe it was because he loved me, and I could do nothing but love him back. It was as if I had no choice.

I loved him from the moment of his conception. I would speak to him, when he was in his mother's womb, and stroke her belly hoping that it would somehow reach him. This tiny little creature I called my baby.

I loved him then as I do now, but then I loved him differently. That was before he became a person, who spoke and responded to me. That was before I saw just how wonderful he would turn out in spite of everything and how much I needed him.

I tried to stay away.

Heaven knows I tried to stay away. My bones shook with the efforts I had taken to stay away from him when I had known that his body would have given into mine had I so much as kissed his mouth. His body, his heart and his everything was mine as it should be, and that was more than enough for me, except it wasn't and it never would be.

Nothing was ever enough and every part of me screamed for more, as if I could take his suffering and pour it into myself, as if I could bear his pain. As if I could trap him in the confines of my skin so that he would live there forever more, loving only me and me alone. Knowing nothing else he would sit there and be mine past the mortality of my soul and the frailty of my physical form.

My greed pressed on me to the point where I could no longer contain myself.

I pulled you on my lap and kissed your mouth, pressing into your sweet cavern like a starved man would. I devoured you, in all your glory. Your sweet thighs trembling at my sides as I carried you to our bed chamber and pressed you upon the sheets we had slept on for so many nights before.

I nipped at your pale neck, long and tender, pale as snow and sweet as honey, leaving marks wherever I went.

I teased your nipples and suckled on your breast eliciting moans so lustful from your mouth, that my own need throbbed with want. Your small body beneath mine, all tender pale flesh and youth craved me just as I craved you. Your eyes lip up as pressed against your need, taking in your nectar and swallowing you whole.

I played your body as if was my own, as I had known it better than anything else, because I did, and your screams were my proof.

You yielded to my hard flesh, tight and sweet, silken as velvet you sheathed both my fingers and myself. You, who once came from my bones and my blood carried me in your heat as I thrust inside you, taken by the desire built upon years of need.

And you wanted it all.

Every touch, every thrust every movement I made set you off. As if you had never been touched, as you were all those years ago, and my body rid you of their scent.

You, beautiful as you moaned beneath me thrashing your head from side to side in passion, came without the touch of my hand only the feel of my need inside you. You took my girth so very beautifully as I pressed inside you, because you had been starving as well.

You would look at me with these half lidded eyes lustful and confused, and I being myself took upon myself to give you what you wanted. You would tremor under my touch, but you never fully realized why until I had had you pinned beneath me, beautiful and wanton, your eyes darkened with pleasure.

I could have come from the sight of you alone, spread upon our sheets, naked and writhing in ecstasy. Instead I pressed upon you with every stroke of my tongue, every touch of my hands and every thrust with which I desecrated your body the love I held for you. I pressed upon you the knowledge that you could never leave me for I needed you as I needed the air itself. You are, were and always will be the very breath in my lungs.

I kissed your golden head and whispered sweet nothings as you fell asleep.

From that point on we loved as lovers do, and for the light in your eyes, there is nothing I wouldn't do.

For your smile, and taste of you on my lips I would have torn the very sky apart. My heart beats for you, and any creature who dares to take you away from me will suffer as nothing and no one ever has, because I cannot remember life without you.

You are my life, and I will not lose you, my beautiful boy, not to anyone. Not to the people of the village or a world gone mad or even the very gods who grace our afterlives. If I suffer for an eternity it will be worth it if only I would have to next eternity with you.

I have forgotten how to live without you, angel.

_Never forget that._

_*_

_*_


	4. Chapter Four: Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Four: Everything**

_Don't hold yourself like that,_

_cause you'll hurt your knees_

_Well I kissed your mouth, and back_

_But that's all I need_

I remember pain before I remember my father. I remember pain and hatred and endless miles of loneliness. I do not remember love or peace, but I remember fear, deep and earth shattering.

I cannot tell you when the smell of smoke sank into my father's skin like a conviction but it was present as any limb. I began to find comfort in that smell more so than anything else. It became my sanctuary next to my fathers arms. When he would go I would light matches to smell the smoke. I can't remember how many matches I lit, but the piles would lay at me feet like little towers. Burned and dying.

He became everything to me as easily and naturally as my need for air and water. The thought of not having him crushed me to the point where it was unthinkable to consider it. When papa held me, everything became alright. His robes would be soft and white, and I'd clutch them in my hand just to see them fold. He was warmth and fire and I was drawn to him inexplicably, like a moth to fire.

He gave me what I'd never even known I'd wanted. He gave me love, endless amounts of love, and I drank it up like a dying man would. He gave me oceans and oceans of love and I asked for more. I asked for anything and everything and still I wanted more.

When I was seven years old, I tried to leave the estate. I'm not sure why when everything I wanted lay in the confines of my home, but I had left, and as I looked out at the village that hurt me I felt sick. I felt so very, very sick as the bile rose to my throat and the tears stung my eyes. The worst part of it all was that I couldn't remember why I was acting like this. The specifics had faded into shadowed blurs until all that was left was the emotions instead.

I sat down on my fathers head, the one they had carved into the face of the mountain, and cried. I cried until my throat was raw and then I cried some more. I didn't make a single sound. I just collapsed on myself, until my father came and picked me up. He carried me back home and held me as I shook.

He shed tears as well, and he was so very upset. He had been terrified to lose me and I, well I had been a stupid child to go ahead and do something like that.

He took it as me wanting to leave him and he started to scream and yell, but his anger did not scare me, instead it gave me comfort. He spoke words like.

_How could you?_

Why would you want to leave me? What don't I give you? What do I have to give you? Finally he spoke the final words.

_''You can never leave me.''_

He looked at me with unfathomable fear in his eyes. That was the day he broke my legs, crushing them effortlessly in his hands. The bones cracked in a sickening sound and the pain shot up my spine, until it leaked into every pore. I shook from the pain it had cause me but I didn't make a single sound. Not one word passed my lips, because I knew why. I knew the fear that had driven him in his attempt to make me stay.

He did not break my legs as a punishment, but instead to reassure himself that I could not leave him and broken limbs or not, I never truly could. It was never a matter of want when it came to him. I needed him.

More than anything else I needed him. He did it because he loved me. He did it because he didn't want me to leave. I have never considered it a cruel thing to do, although others would.

It took two months for me to recover, and in those two months he was sweet and loving and gentle as always.

He loved me to bits and pieces and he begged for my forgiveness, which I gave even though I couldn't quite understand why it was needed. I understood why he had acted that way, and I healed. In the end he strengthened the barriers around the estate so that I couldn't leave without him. I didn't really care, after I had gone out without him, I had never wanted to, because out there, there wasn't any him, and without him there would be no me.

I had placed everything in his arms. His life was mine and if he died I would have followed.

Eventually he took the next step, and at the tender age of thirteen he claimed what had always been his.

_ Me_

From there, our lives barely changed, except for the new found physical aspect. It was the natural progression of these things.

I had loved him as a lover instead of father for years.

_In the end it was everything I had wanted and more._

Our lives passed as they always had slow and steady, filled with the warmth of our love.

He would sit in a chair at the small kitchen table, I would be clambering around the kitchen, and he would devour me with his eyes, sending shivers down my back. My arms would shake just a little and the blood would rush south. With just a look he could reduce me into a writhing mass of need.

His pants tightened as he noticed my own need, and he let out a deep growl. I dropped the bowl I had in my hands, but as I bent to pick it up his arms wrapped around me pressing me against him, so that I could feel his own need. Long , hard and ready to take me on the kitchen floor.

_Change of POV_

Moments like this had a funny way of happening when he noticed that his baby boy was blushing or when he did something particularly arousing. Minato licked his lips.

Perhaps it was the isolation from the rest of society that had Naru-chan reacting so very strongly to the touches of his father, but Minato liked to think of it as love, after all his baby did love him.

And he loved his baby just as much.

Naruto pressed back against his father, craving the feel of him inside his petite body.

Without looking he knew that his father had a smile on his lips. Naruto turned around and pressed him lips against Minato's letting his father plunder his mouth. The kiss left them both breathless. At first, the soft sweeping against his own lips prompted him to open his mouth so that his father could taste him.

Naruto groaned as his father cupped his rear with his large hands and instinctively rocked against him. His body was heated and his lips plump as his father released him. He clutched at his father's shirt and mewled.

''Daddy.'' He gasped. ''I- he was cut off by the finger Minato pressed against his lips.

''Hush, Daddy's going to take care of you. Lay on the table and take off your clothes, sweetie.''

Naruto stripped off his clothing slowly, making sure to watch his father as he did so and crawled onto the kitchen table, his chest heaving and his cheeks flushed. Minato removed his own clothing revealing a muscled chest and a large erection, that was quite familiar to the smaller blonde.

Naruto licked his lips as he saw the swollen need, dripping pre-cum. Slowly he made his way to the table and leaned over Naruto placing his hands on either sides of his head. This time when Minato kissed him it was dark and possessive, sending shivers down his spine.

Large calloused hands stroked down Naruto's chest, pinching his delicate nipples. Naruto groaned and pressed his body tightly against Minato as he nipped at his baby's neck, leaving dark red marks in his wake. The smaller blond clutched at his back and panted heavily. Minato took a small pebbled nipple into his mouth biting it softly and reveling in the cries of pleasure it incited. Gently, he moved his way down Naruto's abdomen, trailing open mouthed kisses down to his hips. He saw the engorged cock, jutting proudly form his baby's stomach but ignored it in favor of nipping at his sons delicate ankle.

He trailed kissed down the his son's inner thigh, focusing on the sensitive crook of his knee on his way down. At this point, Naruto was panting harshly, his sweet cock oozing pre-cum, as he stuffed a piece of cloth in his mouth to prevent noise. Minato ripped the cloth from his mouth with annoyance.

''Don't do that, sweetie. I want to hear you screaming. Now tell me what you want.''

Naruto blushed crimson as his father suckled on his inner thighs. ''I-I want... ngh'' Naruto thrashed his head to the side as Minato touched on a sensitive spot.

''I want you.''

Minato looked up. ''You want me to do what.'' Naruto shivered, and said. ''Everything.'' before throwing his head back as his father swallowed him whole.

It didn't take long for him to come in long milky streams as Minato sucked him dry. Minato grabbed a bottle of scented oil from the counter (they had spread lubricating items generously throughout the house for occasions such as this) and spread a generous amount on his fingers. Gently, he eased his fingers into the small body beneath him. Naruto took him beautifully, his tight body aching to be filled. The pressure of the fingers brought Naruto's flaccid cock to full attention.

When the preparation was enough, Minato placed the head of his member at Naruto's entrance and pressed in slowly, until he was buried to the root. He took a deep breathe and stood still trying not to hurt his baby as he whimpered beneath him. Eventually, Naruto bucked his hips up, and Minato took that as a sign to slam back in. The pace was slow and hard, leaving Naruto a trembling mass of nerves. The pressure built up and their mouths met as Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist arching his body against him. Each thrust hit Naruto in his most sensitive area, sending his head back against the hard wood of the table.

Soon the pressure became far too much and they came in a fit of blinding heat and passion. Once Minato caught his breathe, he cleaned off his baby, who had passed out in the excitement. His over sensitized body trembled in his sleep. Minato placed a kiss on his lips and whispered ''Goodnight, beautiful.''

_And what I am to you is not real_

_What I am to you, you do not need_

_What I am to you is not what you mean to me_

_You give me miles and miles of mountain And I'll ask for the sea_


	5. Chapter Five: Defective

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Four: Defective**

***  
***

He didn't know when the sickness started, but Naruto had always thought it came form the smoke, that it had burrowed into his father's flesh until he couldn't be without it. The scent he had grown to love had become a curse a she began to lose the thing he cared about most. He always wondered if anything could be done, but in the end all he could do was wait.

Wait, and suffer with the knowledge that nothing could be done, and that his world meant nothing to his father with him. He would fall to pieces with his father and Minato knew this.

Part of him wished that his baby could have been more independent so that he would survive this, but the other darker part of him reveled in his son's frailty. If he went so would his precious baby boy. He would never have to leave him, or lose him to anyone else.

His baby would be safe and with him forever and ever.

After all, he couldn't possibly survive without his father. The same of course could be said for the other way around. Minato could not bare to lose his only child.

He was a sick man, a man who was falling to pieces, a man who was forgetting everything.

Years of being a killer were finally catching up with him and he had to pay his dues. His mind was breaking and without it his boy would be useless.

Piece by piece he was forgetting names, faces and even his son.

Piece by piece a lifetime of memories was unraveling, leaving the surrounding victims to handle the casualties.

Do you have any idea what it's like to have the person you love the most in the world and the next forget your name, to forget your face and treat you like a complete stranger.

It's not a subtle blow but a fatal strike. You choke of the words before they can even come out and everything you have ever known comes crashing down at your knees. The pain becomes the only real thing and you cry until there isn't anything left, and then you cry again because nothing could ever change the fact nothing will ever be the same. He will never speak your name again as a lover would or stroke your hair, he would only look at you with this distant look in his eyes.

It was as if Minato he had known had disappeared leaving this thing in his place. It was like sick joke, and every morning Naruto awoke with the urge to grab him by the shoulders and beg him to stop, because this was killing him.

He noticed it from the beginning as the first cracks appeared, and he'd be there for the end regardless of the strain it placed on his own mental state. This was tearing Naruto apart, slowly and surly.

Naruto had once believed that he had gotten over the shock of his father losing his mind so completely after the first few months, unfortunately he learned that the pain didn't decrease as time when by, nor did it stop. Instead it grew, and filled him until it overflowed form his eyes in streams of salt water.

He learned to do the necessary under strain and he did it well despite his suffering.

He had brought his father home once the effects became too bad, and had replaced Minato's bushin with his own.

For those months Naruto became the new Hokage, unknown as he was. The job was being done and no one was the wiser, that their Hokage had been replaced with a teenaged boy not even half their age.

But all of that meant nothing to Naruto. All of that meant nothing at all, and nothing could have prepared him for this.

It began slowly as Minato started to forget his keys more often or he couldn't quite remember where he placed something.

Then he began to forget peoples names, soon after that their faces, and finally he started to erase people from his memory entirely, even himself.

Even Naruto.

It had been a sunny morning, one that spoke of good things happening. It was the kind of morning where the birds would sing and the fairytales would begin. It was also the morning hearts were broken and people learned what if fealt like to lose themselves.

It was the morning Naruto woke up in his fathers arms, huddled protectively in his warmth. He stoked Minato's hair and marveled at the way the morning sun could make is father appear to be an angel of some higher cause.

It was the morning that Minato had woken up and looked at Naruto with his baby blue eyes and whispered the words that sent everything spiraling down to hell.

''Who are you.''

The words cut into Naruto like a knife, the very breath in his lungs had been knocked out of him, by some unseen force.

Shakily he replied his voice trembling. "I'm your son, daddy.''

That was the morning Naruto broke apart. Those three words had stung him far more than anything the villagers could have ever done. To be allowed love and kindness only t have it ripped away from him, was heartbreaking. The worst part was that he couldn't be angry. His father hadn't chosen this at all, and nothing could be done to fix him.

So Naruto stayed and dealt with the consequences. Minato stayed and lived with a son he never really knew he had.

Eventually Minato stopped forgetting because in the end he had forgotten everything but how to fight and live. So Naruto taught him everything from the begging, he taught him every face and voice and name he had forgotten.

He taught him how he had acted before hand, excluding certain details that where better left unsaid. This man wasn't his Minato, but he loved him nonetheless. This impostor had once been the man he loved an that would never change.

When Minato returned nothing was different, and everything went on as it always did, except when he left to go back home and eat with his son, he felt that something was different.

The beautiful creature that called itself his son looked at him with such sad eyes, and he had the inescapable feeling that he wasn't telling him everything.

Minato, in all his glory and endless wisdom believed that his son was missing a mother figure. So in his misguided attempts at making everything better he began to date. No one really felt right but it would be good for his son to get some feminine influence.

The women he brought over looked at Naruto as if he was scum, and Naruto simply ignored him, but Minato had urges and brought them into his bed chamber anyway.

He never noticed the way Naruto would walk away with tears trailing down his face as he heard his father with the sluts he called his ''girlfriends''. His father was an attractive man, so he had no problem at all getting women, or men to fill his bed. He was desecrate and he safe and tearing Naruto apart.

This defective version of his father was killing him, slowly and surely but Naruto stayed and took care of the house as always. He wore his smile like a shield and closed his eyes to his fathers indiscretion. The only words that echoed through his head on the worst of days was. _At least he isn't dead. _

It was a small comfort however and did nothing to detract from the fact that he was hurting, but it was one of the few comforts he had and he held on to it as best as he could.

In desperation you take comfort where you can.

*


	6. Chapter Six: Breaking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Five: Breaking**

*

*

Despite his father's infidelities the announcement still came as a complete surprise to Naruto. The worst three words in the english language spewed from his father's mouth in some form of depraved blasphemy. If it was somehow possible things had gone from bad to worse. He had to have angered some god or done something to warrant this. How could it have come to this? Whores all of them were sluts and his father, his beloved father slept with them. They filled his bed, and stroked his hair. They kissed the mouth that once would touch his lips so lovingly, and now his father was committing, this, this atrocity this sacrilege.

Years they had spent together, and years they had become closer than anything. But this impostor, this thing living in his father's skin, strove to break everything they had built.

Everything was going to ruins, everything was falling to pieces and nothing no god or man could ever do or say would put things right. If before was like choking than now in those three words death had his say.

A piece of him died with those three word, that silly childhood fantasy of his being taken away and warped into something inhuman, and the worst part was no one realized it.

A loss of memory was only an excuse to a certain extent, and apparently it would \hold for Naruto would not leave his father. Could not leave the man he loved more than life itself, that the very air he breathed. _Sacrilege_, his mind screamed. Hissing the word like a death sentence._ Traitor. Cheater. Liar. _Last of all_ Father._

There was no peace for the smaller blond, not when his dreams had been ripped away. The infidelity he could stand, and he did, because none of them meant something but this this was the type of pain one would not inflict on the worst of his enemies.

*

_Flashback_

_A young Naru-chan stood cooking in the kitchen, his small apron tied round his waist. Giggling he brought his cookies, fresh from the oven to his father. The older man graciously accepted the treat and ate each and every one of them under Nary-chan's intense supervision._

_Lifting the small boy up onto his lap Minato kissed his cheek and asked.''What do you want beautiful.'' Naruto blushed from the intensity of the words. He turned his head away in embarrassment but Minato forced him to look up. ''Anything at all, baby boy, name anything and you'll get it.'' He whispered. Naruto paused as he thought. Then with a look of determination he replied. ''I want daddy.''_

_Minato laughed.''You already have daddy, sweetie.'' Naruto shook his head. ''No, no, no. I want daddy.'' He pouted. Minato poked his protruding lip. ''You have to be more specific sweetie, what do you want daddy to do.'' Naru-chan blinked cutely. ''I want daddy to marry me.''_

_Minato smiled happily and pressed the smaller body against his nuzzling the small neck and stroking the small back.''When your older baby daddy's gonna marry you, kay?''_

_Naruto nodded, and cuddled against the larger mass._

_*_

_End Flashback_

Well daddy wasn't very good at keeping his promises. I'll love you forever. You are my life. You are my everything you and only you.

''I'm getting married.''

The word still hit Naruto like a freight train. Looking back he should have seen it. He should have seen something that would tell him just what was going on.

The _thing_ he was marrying was of Hyuuga descent. The council had been after him for years but he had never really let up. Now though, now he did. He was marrying her, and that was final.

She was as nice woman, beautiful, simple and kind. The kind of woman you marry. A housewife. She wasn't as beautiful as Naruto or as good of a cook and he was willing to bet she wasn't half as good in bed, but she was female and she wasn't his son.

She also made him happy. He liked her. His father, his Minato liked her, and he was happy. He was so carefree, and so god damned happy it hurt. He couldn't bear to sabotage the relationship, all he could do was watch.

Naruto looked at his new found freedom the same way he looked at watched the wedding. It was something he didn't want of need. His father's protective nature was all but gone. No longer would he look after his baby boy or spend time with him, not like they used to. Yes, they would talk, but it would be one useless conversation after another. Disgusted and numb. The bile rose in his throat only to be choked down. The procession went on and he, he was close to fainting by the end.

The people rose and cheered as he snuck through the back to throw up. His chest heaved as exhaled the contents of his stomach sparse as they were. Spitting the excess out he wiped his hand with the back of his mouth, and returned to the torturous occasion.

The wedding passed as a blur half of him wanting to cry and the other desperately wishing it was all a dream. Time passes quickly in that haze like state where everything is not what it seems. He saw faces but not people and he talked but he never really said a word. Everything was the same and by the time he was back in his own rooms. The ones he had relocated to the other side of the estate, he wasn't quite sure how he had gotten there.

In the privacy of his own room he finally had the moment he was waiting. He broke down, as he knew he would, but he would be damned he broke down in front of anyone but himself. He swore that he would tear apart on his own time in his on terms and he was determined to follow through. They would not witness his suffering or know his pain but he would feel it none the less. In that spacious room, filled with pretty things, he fell to his knees sobbing.

His grief poured through and his body shook with tremors.

He had believed the worst to be over, he had believed that the worst he would deal with was his fathers infidelity, but this, this was torture, slow and horrible.

He would paint on his smile and move in some deranged caricature of life, but he would not live. On that alter where his father, his love, his life had bound himself to another he had died. It was a quiet death, the worst kind, and of the worst cause.

All that had been left of the beautiful boy who inhabited his body was a crying mess. To broken to do anything at all, but strong enough to keep living as the love of his life was bound to someone else.

He would continue to love his father and watch over him as the last breath left his body and the heavens fell. He would stay and protect the man he loved regardless of his own pain, and he would do so in silence, but he would suffer, and here in the four walls of his room he break down.

It was here that he would be safe enough to drop all masks and acts. It was here were he would lie broken on his floor, every morning, waking to watch the happiness that cost him so very much.

It was here that he would fight every day to simply rise from bed.

It was here were he would waste away into nothing at ll, as his tears ran dry.

*

*


	7. Chapter Seven: Missing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. **

Sorry this took so long, but things happened, and then other things happened, and then I just couldn't write but here I am! I have a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but hey, it got here.

 **Chapter 6: Missing**

* Song: Charlotte Gainsburg: Heaven can wait

_She's sliding, she's sliding down to the depth of the world _

_She's fighting, she's fighting the urge to make sand out of pearls_

_Heaven can wait and hell's too far ago _

_Somewhere between what you need and what you know _

_And they're trying to drive that escalator into the ground_

_She's hiding, she's hiding on a battleship of baggage and bones There's thunder, there's _

_lightening in an avalanche of faces you know_

There was something sad about him, Jiro noted. Something so very sad.

Blue eyes were the last thing the enemy saw before the blonde tore his throat out.

Moving through the bodies, swift and terrifying, Konoha's demon took up his namesake. Bodies piled on the ground. Blood oozed form fatal wounds and clung to blond hair. Blue eyes, once soft and sweet, hardened into chips of ice, cold and unwavering but as the fallen enemy had thought there was something sad about him.

It wasn't the look on his face, blank and empty as he took the lives of the people around him. Or the way he carried himself, smooth and confident. Instead it was simply present, as if it had always been there. It was as if he had nothing left to lose, and he didn't particularly care that he was moving or fighting. It was as if he could have been planting a garden, and his expression would have been identical to the one he held as he threw a kunai into another enemies neck.

This was Naruto Uzumaki.

Too far gone to care, he built a name for himself, as a hunter nin, and unknowingly gained the respect of the council and village. Silent and deadly, he walked through the world untouchable. He was mortal, as all humans are but he could not be hurt. He had nothing left to hurt.

The rest of the nin's avoided him like the plague and he didn't really speak to anyone. They simply took it as him being a quiet type of person. At the age of 15 Naruto became what he was always meant to be in the eyes of the village, a weapon. Trained to kill and slaughter, all those lessons he learned with his father as a child cam back to him in the worst way.

Everything that had been good, and fun about that time became twisted as he used them to steal the lives of the enemy. The nameless, faceless enemy, who not only did he not care for, but for whom he despised.

Into them poured his rage, and his hatred. The world shook in terror as he unleashed the scorn of a betrayed lover upon the bodies. His enemies, were a joke. He couldn't have possibly cared less for them if he had, in fact tried. They came in swarms of misdirected anger, one after the other, each more useless than the rest.

Still , then beast ached and stormed for blood, but stayed far away from the source of the anger. The blood of the betrayer stayed within the confines of his skin, because after everything Naruto still loved that man.

His father was still the earth and moon to him and nothing could make him love him less, even when Minato had done the unthinkable.

So Naruto stayed, a silent protector. An enforcer of his father's will.

He would keep him alive. He would keep a pulse in his veins until his father fell to the ground because that was all he could do. He could not love him or hurt him, so he would stay, silent and vigilant until one of them fell.

There was no praise to be won, or medals to be had, but he got to see the man he loved, alive and breathing, and that had to enough.

*****

Minato on the other hand was happy, well as happy as a Hokage could be. He had a beautiful wife, a gifted son, and yet he was still missing something. It was as if he had lost a very large part of himself, but he didn't know where it was. He was missing something, and it was that same something that left his chest aching whenever he saw his son.

Son. Such a strange word for a boy he could barely remember. A boy who had helped him with everything he needed to do, and made sure he wasn't killed or manipulated in his time weakness. The word son, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He was beautiful. With soft blonde hair and large blue eyes and he would walk by him, quietly with his shoulders slumped. He was so silent, yet Minato had noticed him. He was someone important, but the words son made him flinch. He wondered about what the boy wasn't telling him. Minato knew, he knew that he hadn't said something and it was that something that left him aching. He also knew it was hurting the blonde. When he though Minato wasn't watching him, he looked at him with this painful longing look, as if he had lost something incredibly important.

Minato assumed it was him, after all his son had lost the only father he had ever know, but there was something else, something that sparked fire and ice down his veins at the same time and it was that same something that made him flinch.

Something was gone, missing and for a few moments in time Minato thought about finding it, but thoughts came and went to be scattered in the wind. His wife and his son were alive and he could content himself with that, after all, what else was there?

So, the days passed in the Uzumaki household. The air cold, and and frigid for inexplicable reasons. Nothing changed and nothing moved, as if everything was put on some kind of standstill.

No one dared to breathe, as I that would effect the delicate balance of everything.

Change however stalled did come. It came slowly and crept up unseen in a house called fire. Change came in the form of one Itachi Uchiha.

One could say that he simply had too much time on his hands, or perhaps too much curiosity, but the seemingly emotionless man, took it upon himself, to figure out one Uzumaki Nauto. Konoha's Kyuubi. As a child Itachi had bee fascinated by puzzles. He would pour over them endlessly until he made everything fit, whether they were complex codes or humans he would eventually find out just what made them tick.

The blonde however remained a mystery.

His eyes blue and distracted formed, brilliant battle pans and executed them far from anyone else. If asked, any of the ANBU would have Naruto a one man army. A killing machine designed to protect Konoha.

But there was os much more. Their had to be so much more. He was the undoubtedly one of the best, and for that Itachi respected him, but it was the absolute sadness that he carried with him that made the Uchiha so curious.

It reminded him of a sadness he had seen once before in the eyes of his mother. Mikoto, was a strong woman. Married into the Uchiha household she carried the name with pride and dignity. But her smile was always a little off, and when the rain poured and the wind howled, she always seemed so much weaker.

As a child Itachi had once asked her, why. Surprised at the boy's perceptiveness Mikoto told him a story. Even now he could remember the soft hum of her voice as she told him, old stories that had been long forgotten memories until once upon a time.

Even now he could smell the sweet smell or butter and bread on her apron as her hands smoothed his hair. They shared a sadness, an ache that Itachi had never been able to fix in his mother. That boy had his mother's pain, and the child that Itachi Uchiha had never been raged against the perpetrator of the heinous but unknown crime.

_Once upon a time. There was a girl. A young girl, who was a lot like me but different. Far more innocent , far happier._

_She was a girl who had no use for fear, and who had grown up in a small, village, just on the Outskirts of Konoha. It was a simple village of merchants and farmers, but it did well. The mothers would walk by with their children and the smell of spices filed the air._

_She was such a free little thing tied down by nothing and no one. _

_On day she met a man in the woods. He was injured, and dying. So the girl, young and foolish helped him. Every day, she dressed his wounds and brought him, and every day he said nothing. He was too heavy to carry and the girl, well she hadn't thought of getting help._

_The man, was tall, with dark brown hair, almost black and hazel eyes. His nose was strong and sharp and under one eye he had a scar._

_She never even knew his name, but slowly, he began to speak._

_When he got better, he came to village and helped out as a farmer. He was young and strong, but battle weary. He was ready to settle down. The injury he had still ached form time to time but he worked none the less._

_The girl, well they still met. Every day they would sit and talk, and he would tell her about places he had been, and she would listen to his voice rough and weary._

_She would sing him old songs and he would laugh at her innocence an they were happy. _

_When they feel in love no one can say, but they did and they loved so deeply that they forgot about the world round them. It may have seemed silly, but it was the complete and utter truth._

_Everything became wonderful, because they were so happy together. He was her world, and she was his._

_Now you see, the problem when someone becomes your everything and when you love them so deeply, is that loosing them feels like you died. When that man, that wonderful nameless man died that girl, broke down and cried like their was no tomorrow, and for her there wasn't._

_All her tomorrows and yesterdays came and went with that man._

_When he died, it was a cold and dark night, when the rain poured and the wind howled. It had been coming for months when he had began coughing up blood. To see a man so proud and strong become too weak to hold a spoon made that girl weep. To see him dead made her die over and over, even though she knew it was a long time coming._

_So that girl did the only thing she could and buried him in a nameless grave. She spent a lot of time, just looking at that grave wondering why she wasn't right there beside him._

_One day this man, came to the little village looking for a wife. Now the girl was beautiful, and sweet, so that man asked her to marry him._

_Now he was a very important man and he had a lot of power behind him, because his family was so important, but she said no. Now that man came back every month and asked her to marry him._

_On the fourteenth month just over a year, she told him yes. They settled down, got married and had children, but that girl, she never forgot that man with the hazel eyes. He was her one and only love and nothing not even this new man could make her love anyone else._

The child he had never been, ached to make it better, this familiar suffering, and so this was the puzzle that had caught the prodigies eye. This was the specimen he would twist and turn, and get absolutely nowhere with.

_''Why did she marry him then?''_

_Mikoto chuckled. '' Because at that point she didn't quite know what else to do.''_

_Itachi looked up at her his eyes bright and curious.''Did she ever stop loving him?''_

_She smiled a sad smile and looked down at her first born child. ''No, darling, she didn't.''_

_''Then did she regret marrying someone she didn't love?''_

_The arms holding him tightened, ''No, she didn't.''_

_Somehow Itachi always thought of that as a lie._

_''Do you love me?'' A smaller and gentler Itachi asked. The hands around him yet again tightened. _

_''I will love you for forever and a day, never forget that.''_

_*_

Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't be adding a second person after Minato, but things are changing. It's still mainly a Minato x Naruto. I just need Itachi for certain aspects of the plot. Thank you guys or being patient with me. I hope this new chap is up to standard.


End file.
